


Addendum

by Fraus_Shafiq



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Do-Over, Episode: s06e08 The Old Man and the Anomaly, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Murphy and Clarke are family now, The 100 (TV) Season 6, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and the, kind of, the mind drive was involved
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraus_Shafiq/pseuds/Fraus_Shafiq
Summary: El aire sabía a ceniza y cobre en su lengua. La lucha en Sanctum había terminado y Clarke estaba tan cansada de todo, de luchar, de perder a las personas que amaba; la anomalía traía consigo el canto de una sirena y alarmas de advertencia. Ella solo quería volver a casa, incluso si ya no existía una. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba nuevamente en su celda en el Arca.Extracto:"Es una completa locura."Murphy se burló con sorna."Como todo en nuestra vida."Ella dudó."Bellamy no sabe quien soy."Clarke podía escuchar el dolor en su propia voz. Murphy tarareó por lo bajo una melodía que ella recordó haber escuchado de algunos Grounders, antes."Tampoco Emori sabrá quien soy."Y Clarke sabía que no era el mismo sentimiento, Emori era el amor de su vida, Bellamy no lo era.No lo es."Podría no ser real, no lo sabemos con certeza."Murphy se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos."No, no lo sabemos, pero ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que lo sea y simplemente repetir todo otra vez? Porque yo no." Y agregó. "Además, fui electrocutado, creo que me reservo el derecho de decidir si fue real o no, Griffin."Y Clarke se ríe por primera vez en lo que parecen años.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Addendum

**Author's Note:**

> NO VI NINGÚN CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORADA 7. Y hace mucho que vi la temporada uno y dos, así que puede haber unos errores al respecto. La temporada 6 me dejó con muchos conflictos emocionales, los cien usualmente me deja en ese estado, pero en serio, que estoy esperando Bellarke desde el final de la temporada 4 and it's not happening. Probablemente, no sea así como funciones la Anomalía, sorry not sorry, esto fue escrito literalmente para lidiar con mis sentimientos encontrados. Las traducciones del trigedasleng se encuentran al final del capítulo.
> 
> Esta es la Playlist que escuchaba cuando escribía esto: osea, mi mood del fic.  
> open.spotify.com/playlist/5Gd5xQ3GOJtuhHN7mk1P3V?si=kZWw9Ud8RxSNuc1Mquavnw

_**Non bis in idem**_ _(_ _'no dos veces por lo mismo'), también usada en la forma ne bis in idem, es un principio general del derecho, y más concretamente un principio informador del derecho penal. Prohíbe que un acusado sea enjuiciado dos veces por un mismo hecho punible ._

* * *

Un nuevo día había iniciado. Y ella lo estaba recibiendo en lo que alguna vez fue un pacífico jardín de Sanctum, pero el aire todavía sabía a ceniza y cobre, y el olor de los cuerpos todavía persistía; sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados en su regazo, porque no se parecía en nada a la primera vista que tuvieron del planeta, con la voz de su amigo en sus oídos preguntando si era tan hermoso como lo imaginaba.

En ese instante, con los brazos de Bellamy a su alrededor y el mensaje esperanzador de Monty, se había sentido como un nuevo comienzo. Cabeza y Corazón, juntos contra el mundo.

Pero eso fue antes de que los seis años que pasaron entre ella y el resto de los Skaikru - Spacekru como ahora se llamaban y ella tenía que respetar el mérito de querer alejarse del pasado - se pusieran al día, y las cosas que se habían hecho los unos a los otros antes de la caída de la Tierra persistieran en sus interacciones. Antes de realmente enfrentarse a la falsa paz de Sanctum y los Primes.

_(No todos eran como Bellamy y ella, perdonarse es lo que hacían por el otro. Siempre lo harían, no creía que pudieran realmente vivir sin el otro en su vida en algún punto; al menos, dudaba que ella pudiera y teniendo en cuenta los gritos de Bellamy mientras trataba de mantener su corazón latiendo, era recíproco. Pero ahora tenían prioridades diferentes, la suya es y siempre sería - desde que la había encontrado hace más de un siglo - Madi, y Bellamy ahora tenía a Echo y al resto de la pequeña familia que se había armado en el Anillo. Clarke, por mucho que quisiera, no era realmente parte de eso; dolía, por supuesto que dolía, parecía una distancia que no podían reconciliar. Pero estaba bien, la gente cambia, lo entendía.)_

Madi no era más la comandante, Russell estaba en prisión y los Primes estaban muertos.

_(Josephine estaba muerta. Y debería odiarla, pero no podía. Había intentado robarle su cuerpo, pero ella creía que además de Bellamy, la Prime fue la única que conoció absolutamente todo lo que Clarke era; su oscuridad, su determinación, sus debilidades, pero también su bondad y su necesidad irredimible de dar segundas oportunidades. Josephine vio lo más recónditos escondrijos de su mente, los leyó y los estudió... la entendió. No era reconfortante que alguien como Josephine pudiera comprenderla, pero Clarke también estuvo en su mente, también conoció sus recuerdos y tuvo acceso a aquello que Josephine Lightbourne trató de esconder del mundo; vio la suavidad de su amor por Gabriel, vio su crueldad en su máximo estado, presenció su desesperación y sus lágrimas, el vacío en su pecho por esa existencia eterna que debería ser la felicidad pero nada se sentía correcto, no importaba siendo Josephine la reina de la negación. Clarke creía que Josephine era tan buena jugando con los sentimientos de los demás porque más de una vez había manipulado su propio corazón. De cierta manera, la extrañaba, no ayudaba que incluso luego de la expulsión, algunos de los libros de Josephine quedaran en su celda.)_

Las personas que más amaba estaban vivas y reunidas. Todo debería estar bien.

Excepto que Abby estaba muerta. Kane estaba muerto. Monty y Harper habían muerto hace casi ochenta años y ninguno de ellos estuvo allí para ellos.

Y ella estaba tan cansada.

La expresión de Clarke flaqueó. Escondió su rostro en sus manos y trató de respirar hondo, pero era difícil mientras sentía el suave calor de los soles en su piel y sentía el fantasma del reconfortante abrazo de su madre. Estaba harta de fingir que las personas que amaba eran pérdidas aceptables, estaba cansada de fingir que no se estaba desmoronando en los bordes por el bien de otros. Monty les pidió que fueran los buenos, con la esperanza de que las palabras de Jasper no fueran premonitorias y solo la amargura hablando, y le habían fallado.

_Tal vez no haya buenos._

Harper les había pedido que cuidaran a Jordan. Y le habían fallado.

Lo habían intentado. Clarke lo había intentado, pero no era la única hastiada con la vida que les tocó vivir y las situaciones en las que se encontraron, era difícil intentar ser mejor cuando todas las palabras que le arrojaban destilaban amargura y su refugio seguro - su hija - aquella que alguna vez se acurrucó con ella porque las erráticas y violentas tormentas después del Praimfaya la asustaban, ahora tenía la mirada acerada de Lexa, de Roan, de Indra y todos aquellos que lideraban. Ahora cada vez que veía a Madi solo podía pensar en su antecesora comandante, ambas demasiado jóvenes para la presión que le habían impuesto, el peso de su gente en sus hombros.

No pudo protegerla de la Llama, no pudo protegerla de los Primes.

_Ai laik Wanheda._

La comandante de la muerte era fuerte y era inmisericordiosa, nada de eso te ayudaba a criar a un niño y mucho menos protegerlo. Matar no siempre era la solución.

No siempre. A veces si, por mucho que Monty alguna vez le dijera que ella no era Dios, todo lo que Clarke había aprendido era que la violencia era la mejor forma de comunicarse, una demostración de fuerza antes de una conversación de paz. Al menos en la Tierra.

No había sido muy diferente en Sanctum, realmente, con los ladrones de cuerpos que necesitaban _natblida_.

Y ella estaba tan cansada de luchar. Se sentía como si fuera todo lo que alguna vez había hecho.

La vida en el Arca antes del descubrimiento de su padre le resultaba tan lejana, como si hubiera sido nada más que un sueño agradable que no podía distinguir muy bien ahora.

"¿Sabes que te sangra la nariz, no es así? O las toxinas finalmente me están haciendo alucinar, todo es posible"

La voz de Murphy la trajo al presente. Todavía no había muchas personas despiertas, y todas se mantenían alejadas de ellos. No los culpaba.

Si Clarke fuera ellos, también se mantendría alejada.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y aunque sonreía, Clarke sabía que estaba preocupado. Ausentemente limpió la pequeña gota negra en su rostro.

"Sí, bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por el daño cerebral ¿Verdad? Creo que es el final del equipo cucarachas"

Murphy detuvo sus relajados pasos, tropezando levemente. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

Cuando finalmente se animó a sentarse a su lado, había una emoción parecida a la ira y la desesperación en su expresión.

Y algo en su pecho se suavizó ante la vista, porque no importaba su participación en el plan de Josephine, al final había hecho la elección correcta. Murphy era muy diferente de aquel chico que conoció en el campamento de los 100 y la tristeza en su rostro lo decía; no lo culpaba por no tratar de averiguar más antes de hacer su trato con la Prime. Su relación era compleja y para proteger a Emori, Clarke sabía que Murphy rompería todo lo que fuera necesario y mataría a quien fuera necesario, más que seguro que moriría por ella; no era sano ni mucho menos lo correcto, pero nadie le negaría a nadie un poco de felicidad dónde pudieran encontrarla.

_(Clarke resueltamente ignoró las implicaciones de que por la única persona, además de Madi, por quien haría lo mismo era Bellamy.)_

"¿Daño cerebral?"

"Incluso si Josephine ha..." Clarke trató que su voz no tartamudeara "Incluso si Josephine se ha ido, el daño que causó en mi cerebro la tensión de soportar dos mentes no se curó y es poco probable que lo haga. Resulta que mis días están contados. Pase por el fin del mundo dos veces, y esto es lo que finalmente me mata, es un poco gracioso ¿No?"

No lo era. Su voz se quebró en esa última parte.

No era gracioso en lo más mínimo.

Murphy tampoco lo encontraba gracioso.

"Clarke, yo... " Murphy pareció querer tomar su mano, pero se retractó. Clarke salvó las distancia por él y colocó su palma sobre la suya, presionando ambas manos juntas. "Clarke, lo siento... yo lo siento mucho."

Clarke le sonrió temblorosa.

"Lo sé, y te perdono. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera dicho que estaba orgullosa de ti" Clarke entrelazó sus dedos, es la máxima comodidad que había tenido que no involucrara una situación de vida o muerte. "Realmente no te culpo por lo que elegiste, no empezamos con buen pie y realmente nunca encontramos una forma de limpiar el aire"

Si la risa de Murphy sonaba un poco llorosa, ella eligió ignorarlo. Tampoco podía ladear el rostro, le gustaba más la vista de los soles gemelos sobre ellos.

"Es verdad, pero aun así, siempre te importó. A pesar de mis errores, siempre te preocupaste, de todos en realidad"

Sonaba amargo, como si preocuparse por todos fuera un crimen. Tal vez en los ojos de un sobreviviente como Murphy, lo era.

"No me hagas sonar tan gentil, Wanheda ¿Recuerdas?" Y la risa de Clarke fue mucho más sincera por dolorida que sonara "Ustedes eran... son, mi gente, mis personas. Siempre me preocuparé por ustedes, pero ese es mi límite."

_(Son. Eran. Clarke ya no lo sabe, no le importa, no cree que tenga tanto tiempo como para deducirlo.)_

_"Emo laik oso kru. Yu laik ai kru, Klark"_

Ella fijó sus ojos en sus manos unidas y respiró hondo.

_"Yu laik ai kru, Mofi."_

Pero no estaba segura de los demás.

_(Madi y Bellamy jamás estuvieron en duda. Clarke iba a tomar nota de Josephine y viviría en negación del por qué Bellamy estaba en esa corta lista. No podía permitirse pensar en ello.)_

Murphy entendió lo que Clarke no podía verbalizar y parecía que quería discutir, pero lo que sea que fuera a salir de su boca fue interrumpido por el grito de uno de los habitantes de Sanctum.

No fue complicado averiguar por qué. Ambos se levantaron en alarma.

La anomalía parecía haberse descontrolado. Estaba violentamente arrasando con el horizonte y se estaba acercando peligrosamente rápido.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a gritar órdenes. Y el pánico de los habitantes pareció borrar su resentimiento, rápidamente comenzaron a ingresar en sus hogares y cerrar puertas y ventanas. Ambos se dirigían al edificio principal de Sanctum y estaban a punto de sellar la puerta, cuando Clarke recordó que Bellamy iría con Octavia y Echo a descifrar algo sobre la anomalía, en la tienda de Gabriel. No podía ignorar la correlación.

Sus piernas flaquearon. La tienda no pudo haberlos protegido de la anomalía, y el orígen de la onda expansiva venía de su dirección.

_No._ _No Bellamy. Él es... lo necesito. Por favor._

Clarke de mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta a la espera de que por algún milagro los dos hermanos Blake aparecieran. Pero el viento cortaba sus mejillas y levantaba las endebles decoraciones que habían sobrevivido a la noche anterior y no veía más que el amenazante verde. Murphy y Emori intentaban tironear por sus ropas para atraerla a la seguridad del interior.

_No Bellamy._

Pero Clarke estaba cansada de perder a las personas que amaba. Y eso sumado al daño cerebral que definitivamente había acortado su tiempo... se sentían como señales inminentes.

La anomalía traía consigo el canto de una sirena y alarmas de advertencia. Clarke había escuchado a Gabriel decir que podía mostrarte lo que más deseabas y tu mayor temor. O ambos.

Lo que Clarke veía en la inminente ola era a sus padres, a Kane, a Jasper, a Finn, Monty y Harper, a Lexa y Lincoln, y un sinfín de rostros de personas que había amado y perdido. Eran su mayor anhelo y su mayor arrepentimiento.

Y liderandolos estaba Bellamy. Quien le extendía la mano.

Clarke sabía que eran solo ilusiones de la anomalía, pero sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar dar su primer paso hacía adelante. Con el segundo paso, el agarre en su ropa había desaparecido, pero los gritos insistentes de Murphy y Emori no.

A lo lejos, creyó escuchar también a Raven.

Solo la impulsó a seguir.

Madi seguía inconsciente por la eliminación de la Llama, y de todas las personas en Sanctum, sería la única que la haría dudar de tomar la mano que la ilusión estaba ofreciendo.

"¡Clarke!"

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con la cálida mano de Bellamy. Y se sentía como volver a casa luego de un largo tiempo, Bellamy siempre tenía ese efecto en ella y la ilusión de la anomalía no era nada diferente.

"¡Clarke, por el amor de Pramheda, aléjate de la maldita amenaza verde!"

Ese era Murphy. Los labios de Clarke se arquearon y el No-Bellamy frente a ella correspondió el gesto, era algo pequeño y lleno de un cariño exasperado. Murphy siempre sería Murphy.

"¡Clarke, detente!"

Y la única razón por la cuál ella abruptamente dejó de caminar fue porque la voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca. Como si estuviera…

Una mano se aferró a su muñeca y Clarke cerró los ojos con pesar.

Justo detrás de ella.

"¡Murphy! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?"

El ruido era ensordecedor y apenas podía escucharse a si misma incluso gritando.

"¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? Mejor pregunta ¿¡Qué estás haciendo tu!? Entra al maldito edificio, Griffin. No quiero explicarle a la niña que no pude evitar que saltaras a la muerte, ya me odia lo suficiente"

_Sonaba tentador._

Podía sentir el calor de la anomalía en su espalda, tan cerca que si saltaba hacia atrás podría estar completamente sumergida.

"¡Madi está mejor sin mi! Gaia va a cuidar de ella, ahora suéltame Murphy"

Y el hombre frente a ella se veía desgarrado. Parecía realmente dudar entre volver o realmente intentar arrastrarla, pero la anomalía estaba demasiado cerca. Clarke sabía que la única opción lógica era huir sin ella, y él siempre había sido un ferviente adepto de mantenerse con vida, contaba con ello.

Y a Murphy claramente le gustaba jugar con sus expectativas en sus peores momentos, porque se negó a moverse.

Los gritos de Emori se escuchaban cada vez más desesperados pero él no soltó su agarre ni pareció inclinarse a correr. Estaba tensamente parado, mirando a sus ojos sin parpadear y el viento ya lastimaba su vista, pero el azul en sus ojos era intenso y parecía brillar ante la luz antinatural de la anomalía.

 _"¡Oh, Jok of, Clarke!"_ Murphy le gritó _"No. Yu laik ai kru, yu nou ge ban au. No nodotaim."_

" _Ai ste beja yu daun, Murphy_. ¡Corre al maldito edificio!"

El agarre en la mano de Murphy se apretó y antes de que Clarke lo supiera sus posiciones estaban invertidas, con ella firmemente refugiada en su abrazo y su espalda siendo la que enfrentaba a la anomalía. Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre, porque no quería ser la culpable de la muerte de otro amigo.

"No, Clarke, basta. No siempre tienes que quedarte atrás."

Ella enterró su rostro en su camisa. Sus ojos ardían y ella golpeó con sus puños su pecho.

"¿¡Por qué demonios no corriste al maldito edificio, Murphy!?"

La luz era demasiado brillante y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

"Estoy cansado de dejar atrás a las personas que me importan para salvarme a mi mismo"

Y lo último que Clarke pudo escuchar claramente antes de que el rugido de la anomalía los tragara a ambos fue...

" _Lo siento, Emori, ai hod yu in, leidon"_

Las manos de Clarke se apretaron con fuerza a la tela de la que antes intentaba alejarse y el mundo a su alrededor se quebró.

 _Solo quería ir a casa_.

* * *

" _Lo siento, Emori, ai hod yu in, leidon"_

No estaba pensando. Cuando Clarke se negó a entrar y comenzó a caminar hacia la anomalía, Murphy se movió por instinto al aferrarse a su brazo. Había ayudado a casi matarla, había activamente participado en la posible eliminación de su conciencia y cuando ella finalmente lo enfrentó, le dijo que estaba orgullosa. Nadie más que sus padres jamás le había dicho esas palabras, nadie más que ellos o Emori alguna vez creyó tan incondicionalmente en que podía mejorar o que traicionar a la primera no era todo lo que tenía para ofrecer.

Emori era diferente, lo conocía mejor que nadie y lo amaba por ello, se parecían bastante ellos dos. Eran sobrevivientes, eran tercos y harían lo que los demás no tenían agallas para hacer. Pero ella siempre parecía más brillante, y a pesar de su dura actitud, tenía una importante debilidad por las personas que amaba, y aunque Murphy era el dueño de su corazón, ella no podría simplemente tirar todo por él. Por eso, a pesar de que se le ofreció la vida eterna, fue la primera en avisarle a Bellamy porque no podía simplemente matar a Clarke y Murphy había dudado.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero había dudado.

Eran familia, eran _kru_ y él había dudado en si ayudar a Josephine o no, en matarla.

No eran cercanos, pero Murphy creía que si había alguien que pudiera entenderlo además de Emori, era Clarke. Y él había jodidamente dudado.

Claro, Clarke a veces podía ser una perra viciosa, pero también él podía ser el mayor idiota cuando lo amenazaban o a lo que más amaba. Ser cucarachas no siempre era un halago.

_(No se suponía que lo fuera. Ellos lo convirtieron en un buen atributo, algo de lo que estar orgullosos. No eran particularmente cercanos, pero siempre confiarían en que el otro se mantuviera con vida.)_

Clarke se había negado a volver a entrar al edificio y estaba acercándose a la anomalía como si en ella estuviera todo lo que siempre había deseado. Y tal vez es lo que veía.

Murphy solo podía escuchar la voz de su madre cantando una suave canción de cuna y de fondo a su padre tarareando mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente por la fiebre. Aunque reconfortante, sus figuras parentales contenían lo mejor y peor de sus recuerdos, y aunque los amó ferozmente, también había una parte de él que los odiaba con fervor. No se iba a acercar a la anomalía por ellos. Y luego, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, vio a Emori llorar y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - lo que _estaban_ haciendo - porque aunque Raven gritaba descarnadamente el nombre de Clarke no estaba dando un paso adelante, Jackson estaba intentado liberarse del firme agarre de Miller cuya expresión era triste pero pétrea; el erase una vez ladrón no iba a permitir que Jackson fuera por Clarke y tampoco iba a hacerlo él.

Y Murphy no podía abandonarla por tercera vez. Parecía que es lo que siempre hacía, simplemente dejar atrás a su familia en pos de su bienestar y estaba harto de eso.

_("Estoy orgullosa de ti, Murphy." Ella estaba llorando y él nunca se sintió más aliviado de no escuchar el característico 'John' de Josephine.)_

Asintiendo para si mismo, había asentido y había besado a Emori con fuerza.

"Que nos volvamos a encontrar"

Y corrió hacia Clarke.

No podía arrepentirse exactamente cuando sentía a Clarke Griffin - _Wanheda_ \- temblar en su pecho y llorar.

La erase una vez princesa del arca no era su persona favorita, tampoco lo era Murphy para ella. Pero eran _Kru_ y él estaba cansado de ser participe de su muerte.

Cuando la anomalía los envolvió, Murphy se aferró con fuerza a Clarke. No iban a morir, esto no era la muerte. Octavia había entrado y había salido, dijo Gabriel.

_Aunque, aparentemente, siempre estuvo destinada a hacerlo. Y ellos no._

El rugido a su alrededor se había vuelto más fuerte y Murphy sentía que los estaban tironeando por todas las direcciones posibles. Sus brazos temblaban, pero se negó a dejar ir a Clarke.

_Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe._

Y luego empezó el zumbido de múltiples voces.

_Ustedes no pertenecen aquí. No pertenecen aquí. Fuera de aquí._

Escondió su rostro en el cabello de Clarke.

_Ustedes no pertenecen aquí. NO PERTENECEN AQUÍ._

Y Murphy amargamente pensó que no habían pertenecido a ningún lugar desde que el Arca sentenció a los cien a la Tierra.

_Que así sea._

Las sacudidas fueron tan violentas que en algún punto, Murphy perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Clarke se despertó abruptamente, sus manos buscando un cuerpo que ya no estaba ahí. Sus oídos zumbaban y sentía un sabor cobrizo en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Tardó en orientarse, todo le daba vueltas - _contusión cerebral, pérdida de sangre? Todas posibilidades válidas, pero no recuerda que los hayan atacado, después de todo los Prime habían..._ \- y para cuando pudo enfocar su vista, tuvo que retener un colapso en ciernes porque estaba en su celda. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, antes de que siquiera pudiera percatarse de las diferencias. El lugar dónde se encontraba no tenía sus recuerdos plasmados en las paredes - _Madi no estaba allí gritando, ni el rostro de Lexa sonriendo con suavidad, Bellamy, él tampoco estaba en ningún lugar. ¿Dónde estaba Bellamy?_ \- solo los viejos dibujos de hace años.

Ni siquiera estaba en una cama, sino en el piso junto a un dibujo...

Sonrió. Un dibujo de lo que había creído que era la Tierra.

Amargamente borroneó con los dedos la mentira que se había plasmado a si misma. La Tierra era hermosa, pero no domesticada como la imaginó desde niña; era salvaje y estaba lista para comerte vivo si te descuidabas. Clarke lo sabía ahora, y por eso le parecía aun más especial. Había sido su hogar seis años y aun con las consecuencias de una segunda ola radioactiva, la Tierra fue y siempre sería, el lugar más cruelmente hermoso que ella había conocido. Sanctum no sostenía ni una vela ante ella.

Su sonrisa se esfumó. Sanctum.

La anomalía.

_Murphy._

Por supuesto, alucinaciones, que otra cosa podría esperar de la Anomalía. Y ella había entrado voluntariamente, podría dejarse llevar por la suave ilusión de un momento muy lejano en el tiempo, pero Clarke había arrastrado a alguien que no se merecía ese destino con ella. Tenía que encontrar a Murphy y salir de ese maldito lugar, o al menos sacarlo a él.

Emori lo esperaba en Sanctum, no podía distraerse por los juegos mentales de un fenómeno de otro planeta ahora.

La puerta de su celda se abrió bruscamente y entraron dos guardias. Clarke no puede ubicar sus rostros, pero está bien, probablemente la anomalía recurrió al almacén de su memoria y recuperó a las personas que la arrastraron por la fuerza ese día hacía ya ciento-veintiséis años. Y aunque era agradable ver los rostros de viejas personas con las que alguna vez convivió, Clarke no tenía tiempo para eso.

"Prisionera 319, mire a la pared."

Clarke entrecerró los ojos. La anomalía podía reproducir sus recuerdos más tarde, ella tenía a alguien que encontrar.

"No lo creo"

Y cuando el guardia se acercó hacia ella para someterla - sosteniendo una vara eléctrica - Clarke hizo provecho de su aparente falta de espera ante un ataque y agarró con fuerza la muñeca con la que sostenía el arma, doblándola. Usualmente eso haría gritar a alguien de dolor - si algo había aprendido Clarke en la Tierra, era a cómo luchar y en sus seis años no había mucha distracción más que buscar comida y entrenarse - pero aparentemente la anomalía la limitaba a su cuerpo del recuerdo, así que Clarke usó el impulso para atraer violentamente el cuerpo hacia ella y golpeó con su rodilla su estómago. El otro guardia atinó a derribarla, pero ella lo esquivó y escapó de la celda.

No lo iba a negar, Clarke esperaba volver a encontrarse con el pasillo que conectaba su mente con la de Josephine.

La imagen que la recibió fue la misma que hace ciento-veintiséis años. Guardias arrastrando a múltiples adolescentes de sus habitaciones de contención, muchos de ellos gritaban, otros lloraban; algunos, como ella, peleaban con uñas y dientes contra ellos. Voces familiares hacían un concierto que traía lágrimas a sus ojos; creyó reconocer a Monroe en unos insultos coloridos hacia los guardias, a Fox en los agudos gritos por ayuda, había conocido a Atom por unos pocos días pero le resultaba imposible no recordar cómo sonaba cuando pedía piedad después de la niebla ácida y lo divisó rápidamente entre los chicos que empujaban en el pasillo opuesto al suyo. Sus piernas casi cedieron bajo su propio peso cuando vio a Finn y el eco de su suave agradecimiento - _mientras apuñalaba su corazón, mientras la sangre manchaba sus dedos y nunca podría realmente limpiar_ \- volvió a la vanguardia de su mente.

"¡Prisionera 319!" gritó el Mayor Costa.

_Y esa es mi señal._

Clarke se preparó nuevamente para correr. O saltar por la baranda, cualquiera de las opciones era viable. Dudaba que pudiera morir tan fácil en un recuerdo, la anomalía podía generar buenas ilusiones pero dudaba que tuvieran el verdadero efecto de realidad que se necesitaba para finalmente matarla.

"¡Clarke! ¡Espera!"

Ella se detuvo en seco. Y volteó lentamente.

No era justo, los trucos que estaba jugando la anomalía eran sucios y del peor tipo.

No era justo.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro a fin de concentrarse.

_Murphy. Tengo que encontrar a Murphy._

Y luego su madre la estaba abrazando.

Clarke no pudo evitar derretirse en su agarre y respirar, un sollozo se escapó cuando sintió el suave perfume que Abby usaba en el Arca. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella, la persona que flotó en la nave fue a Simone usando el rostro de su madre y eso le había dolido más que nada. La herida de su muerte seguía fresca y sangraba, y Clarke solo pudo aferrarse más a ella.

Era solo un recuerdo reproduciéndose en la Anomalía. No era realmente su madre, pero se sentía tan real, tan cálida.

El cuerpo de Clarke se sacudía en sollozos.

"Oh, cariño, no los vamos a flotar"

Abby acariciaba su cabello y susurraba palabras de comfort que Clarke no necesitaba.

"Mamá" Ella susurró en su hombro "Sé que traicionaste a papá, y creo que jamás podré perdonarte por ello."

Clarke sintió a Abby tensarse como una cuerda.

"Clarke, no..."

"Aun así, siempre te amaré sin importar qué" Clarke se negó a soltar a su madre todavía porque no estaría fuera de la posibilidad que si se alejaba de su agarre, Abby se esfumaría en sus brazos "Siempre. Yu laik ai kru, nomon, ai hod yu in, pero tengo a alguien a quien proteger ahora y no eres tu. Que nos volvamos a ver."

"Cariño ¿De que-"

Y llorando, Clarke desestabilizó las piernas de su madre con una patada apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar un daño. La empujó contra el guardia que venía por ella, y corrió por el pasillo del Palco. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión, todavía con su mente en ese momento en que accionó la palanca de la nave - _siempre una maldita palanca_ \- e intentó reconfortarse con la idea de que era solo la Anomalía jugando con su cabeza. Eso ni siquiera fue un golpe adecuado - _Indra estaría avergonzada de su debilidad pero entendería su momentánea falta de juicio_ \- pero no puede lastimar a su madre, ni siquiera una ilusión de ella, cuando su ausencia sigue en carne viva.

Esquivó los intentos de algunos de los soldados del Arca de atraparla, la mayoría de ellos demasiado ocupados con otros prisioneros como para hacer un trabajo efectivo sin arriesgarse a un motín completamente evitable. Trató de moverse irregularmente, su cabello era - _para su eterna molestia_ \- un objetivo, fácil de encontrar en la multitud de uniformados, pero haría lo que pudiera para reducir el peligro.

Cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, sin realmente poder parar de correr, se aseguró de chocar dolorosamente contra aquellos que estaban siendo demasiado rudos con los adolescentes. A uno que se había atrevido golpear a un chico para someterlo, Clarke lo tomó de la correa del arma mientras corría y por la velocidad a la que iba, logró ahogar levemente al guardia y tumbarlo a un bulto en el piso con un severo de ataque de tos; la satisfacción le duró poco, cuando se percató de que a quien acababa de salvar era Monty, el chico apenas si pudo responder con un rápido gracias a la sonrisa temblorosa de Clarke, quien solo aceleró su carrera.

_Murphy. Tengo que encontrar a Murphy._

Y por el rabillo del ojo divisó a su objetivo.

_Te tengo._

Estaba siendo retenido por tres guardias. Uno de ellos tenía la mejilla hinchada, su rostro retorcido en furia, y otro con marcas de uñas en el cuello; pero quien peor se veía era Murphy, quien estaba protegiendo su estomago. El tercer guardia sostenía una varilla eléctrica y Clarke vio rojo. Ninguna Anomalía lastimaría a su _kru_.

"¡Murphy!"

El rostro del chico se veía joven - _demasiado joven, Clarke le sorprende lo redondas y sonrosadas que se ven sus mejillas por la buena alimentación y la falta de deshidratación, ya no recuerda cómo se supone que se ven sus rostros sin estar constantemente luchando por sus vidas_ \- pero sus ojos parecían alertas y no encajaban con la juventud de su cuerpo. Algo en ella se desplomó en alivio ante eso, no supo cuánto había temido que solo fuera parte de la ilusión de la anomalía hasta ese efímero instante.

"¡Clarke!"

Y a pesar de estar fuertemente sostenido, Murphy se rebeló fuertemente contra el agarre. El guardia con la varilla eléctrica no dudó en volver a utilizarla, y el sonido que Clarke arrancó de su garganta fue casi inhumano en su indignación ante el grito de dolor que resonó en la cacofonía de sonidos del Palco.

Se abalanzó violentamente contra el hombre que lo lastimó.

"¡Sueltalo! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?"

Y era difícil luchar con ese cuerpo tan poco acostumbrado a la violencia, ejercerla o recibirla. El guardia - sobre el que salvajemente se había arrojado - la sacudía de un lado a otro con facilidad, pero ella se negó tercamente a soltarlo hasta que dejara el arma. Con sus piernas, se sostuvo del cuerpo mientras comenzaba a clavar sus uñas en el rostro del hombre. Ella fue a por los ojos; era doloroso, comprometía la visión del enemigo y lo obligaba a usar las manos para tratar de deshacerse de ella, el arma rápidamente olvidada.

No podía escuchar nada por encima del enloquecido latido de su corazón, pero creyó que el ruido a su alrededor se atenuó.

Alguien la separó bruscamente del guardia y un agarre rápido en cuello, sumado al uso del peso de otro cuerpo la empujaron de rodillas y finalmente se desplomó por completo.

"¡Clarke!"

Ella no podía verlo a través de sus cabellos en su rostro y la mano que duramente aprieta su rostro contra el frío metal del piso. Pero no había dudas de que lo volvieron a golpear cuando llegó a sus oídos el característico sonido de un puño chocando contra la carne y luego el jadeo sin aire de Murphy.

Clarke se retorció agresivamente en su lugar.

"¡Le tocan un solo cabello y les aseguro que les romperé todos los huesos de su cuerpo!"

Y ella levantó su rostro, a pesar de la dificultad que le causaba la presión de la mano la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra el metal y apenas podía elevar la barbilla. Podría o no haberse mordido la lengua al caer y ahora su boca sabía a cobre. Su voz reverbera casi como un gruñido en su pecho.

"Te reto, _branwoda"_

Y escupió en sus zapatos.

Ilusión - alucinación - de la anomalía o no, no importaba, ella era y seguiría siendo Wanheda. Y nadie jugaba con Wanheda.

Sorprendentemente, el silencio se hizo en el Palco después de eso.

Solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Murphy.

Unos pasos firmes comenzaron a acercarse y ella cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando reconoció el distintivo caminar de Abby.

"Suéltenla"

"Dr. Griffin, al prisionera 319 acab-"

"Dije, suéltenla"

A pesar del brusco trato anterior, cuando la levantaron fue de una forma suave, como si antes no la hubieran golpeado como si fuera un guerrero Azgeda. No le sorprendió encontrar que quien la ayuda era Kane. Este Marcus era muy diferente de aquel que Clarke había encontrado en el búnker, no había cansancio en su mirada y más arrogancia en su postura, este hombre carecía del peso que ejerce liderar, pero su sonrisa era la misma y ella tuvo que retenerse a si misma de abrazarlo también.

Se limitó a presionar con sus dientes la herida en su lengua, el dolor le daba un foco en qué concentrarse.

Podía sentir su sangre inundar su boca nuevamente.

_Por Becca, esto se siente demasiado real. Demasiado real para mí gusto._

Levantó orgullosa la barbilla para observar a su alrededor, y el resto del Palco permaneció estático. Los guardias sostenían incómodamente a los prisioneros y todos miraban a su dirección; los que no alcanzaban, se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo.

Era extraño, deberían haber aprovechado el desconcierto general para que el traslado fuera más sencillo pero nadie se movió.

_Bueno, la anomalía tiene que tener algunas fallas, después de todo._

"Clarke ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"

Ella enfrentó su mirada sin parpadear.

"Abby, sabes el protocolo, ella no pue-"

La mirada que su madre le envió a Kane podría haber congelado el desierto. Y ella sonrió internamente, el firme amor que Clarke sabía que se habían tenido antes de su muerte era muy diferente de sus primeras interacciones y casi había olvidado cómo era cuando se resentían el uno al otro.

"Silencio, Kane"

Y la sonrisa murió tan rápido como nació.

Era difícil para Clarke ver a Abby, pero con la decepción en su rostro traía a su mente sus peores discusiones y ella siempre había encontrado más sencillo compartimentar sus emociones cuando estaba furiosa. Y Clarke hervía de furia con la anomalía.

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Clarke?"

Ella miró a su alrededor. Nadie estaba moviendo un solo músculo, pero las manos seguían firmemente apretadas en la suave carne de los brazos de adolescentes desarmados y muchos guardias seguían con las armas firmemente en sus manos.

"Mi razón, el uso innecesario de fuerza."

El guardia con la mejilla hinchada - que sostenía el brazo del hombre que ella atacó - se burló abiertamente.

"Eso no fue por el 'uso innecesario de fuerza' perra, fue por este gusano"

Y cuando atinó a acercarse a Murphy, Clarke se desafo de Kane y estaba lista para ir por el cuello, en lugar de los ojos, si los guardias a su alrededor no la hubieran sostenido de inmediato, mucho más cuidadosos de su actitud.

Clarke impetuosamente se resistió contra sus restricciones.

Y aunque su voz era poco más que una amenaza susurrada, se escuchó por casi todo el Palco. Que la estructura del Arca promovía el eco, no ayudaba sinceramente. A Clarke no podría importarle menos.

"Tocas a Murphy y me aseguraré de que tu destino sea mucho peor que un par de huesos rotos"

No sabía cómo se veía rostro, pero creía que transmitía su amenaza y que estaba perfectamente dispuesta a cumplirla. Bien, no se escupían amenazas en vano.

"¡Clarke!"

Su madre jadeó indignada. Ella la miró impasible.

"Estaban usando las varillas eléctricas" Y Clarke habló antes de que alguien más la acusara de que su indignación era solo por Murphy. "Vi al menos cinco guardias usarlas en los prisioneros o agredirlos físicamente, algunos de ellos que pude reconocer fueron Monty Green, Zoe Monroe, John Mbege y John Murphy"

Los guardias se retorcieron en sus lugares ante la furia que parecía llenar la expresión de Abby.

_Ja, apuesto que no fue una medida aprobada por ella._

"Kane. Por supuesto que serías tú, esas medidas son innecesarias"

Clarke sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse ante la mirada despectiva de Marcus en ella.

"No lo creo, Abby, después de esta demostración, lo veo perfectamente razonable."

Nunca antes Clarke pudo diferenciar lo mucho que la Tierra los cambió a todos.

"Lo que esto demostró" Puntualizó Clarke con saña, y odiaba la imagen que le presentaba la anomalía de las personas que amaba, pero no era lejano a lo que Marcus Kane hubiera dicho antes de la caída del Arca "Es lo aterrorizado qué estás de un grupo de niños."

Y dió un paso para adelante, sus brazos tironeados hacia atrás por quienes intentaban someterla.

"¿Serías tan valiente, Consejero, si grito ahora la razón por la cuál se deshacen de todos nosotros?"

Kane y Abby palidecieron.

Y Clarke sonrió ferozmente.

"Eso es lo que pensé" Clarke apuntó con la barbilla al resto del Palco y sintió la sangre correr por su barbilla "Nadie más usa esas varillas en los prisioneros ¿Entendido?"

Los delincuentes, los cien, la miraron asombrados. Clarke trató de no fijar sus ojos en sus rostros o rompería a llorar. Estaba rodeada de fantasmas y su espíritu ya se sentía quebradizo, no creía que pudiera mantenerse unida si veía de casualidad a Harper o Jasper.

_Maldita Anomalía._

"¿Entendido?"

Kane apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente disgustado con que una niña desafiara su autoridad, Clarke sabía que sostenía una respuesta sarcástica en la punta de su lengua.

Pero Abby colocó una mano en su brazo, tampoco muy contenta con ser chantajeada tan abiertamente, pero plenamente consciente del peligro. Las facciones de Marcus se retorcieron en disgusto, antes de exhalar un suspiro resignado.

_¿Y qué otra opción tenían? Los acorrale y lo saben._

Finalmente, asintió en conformidad.

"Guardias, absténgase de usar las armas reglamentarias en los prisioneros"

Y cuándo nadie pareció acatar las ordenes, Kane dio un paso hacía la baranda para que su voz se proyectara a todo el Palco.

"Ya escucharon a la Dr. Griffin, ¡Muévanse!"

Pero Clarke se alarmó cuando se percató de que alejaban a Murphy de ella. Así nunca podría sacarlos de ese estúpido fenómeno de Sanctum.

Y luego sintió el pinchazo distintivo en la nuca de un dardo tranquilizante.

 _No. No. Necesito sacarlo de aquí, Emori está esperando por él_.

Y su madre se apresuró a sostener su cuerpo debilitado en sus brazos. Clarke podía sentir como se debilitaban sus piernas y su visión comenzaba a borronearse.

_Esto es demasiado real._

La anomalía podía crear alucinaciones auditivas, visuales y táctiles, pero dudaba que pudiera replicar respuestas fisiológicas.

"Tranquila, Clarke, esto es una segunda oportunidad. Irán a la Tierra."

Y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Cuando Clarke vuelve a despertarse, estaba abrochada a un asiento en la nave de los cien. La sacudidas de la nave le indicaron que el lanzamiento fue exitoso. Sus ojos se sentían legañosos y su boca como si estuviera rellena de algodón. Por Pramheda, recuperar la conciencia luego de una dosis de tranquilizantes era siempre una mierda.

Las sensaciones de la anomalía eran muy específicas, muy reales, y Clarke estaba empezando a dudar de su cordura.

"Bienvenida de nuevo."

No se sobresaltó ante la voz, demasiado alerta sobre lo rodeada de personas que estaba, pero si hace que su garganta se apriete. Después de ciento-veintiséis años - _o siete, ella solo vivió siete_ \- las facciones de su rostro se veían exactamente como las recordaba, pero su voz... su voz había sido lo primero que Clarke había olvidado. La memoria no es perfecta, muchas veces los detalles se pierden en el camino, pero aunque el tiempo había causado ese vacío, ella todavía era capaz de distinguir a quien pertenecía.

"Wells."

Su voz no tembló y su mirada no vaciló, porque aunque su muerte la había golpeado fuerte, el tiempo la había sanado. Clarke había estado demasiado ocupada con las siguientes crisis, conoció a muchas otras personas y entabló amistades nuevas y para cuando se desató el Praimfaya, su muerte parecía haber sucedido siglos atrás y no seis meses antes.

Lloró a muchas otras personas también y realmente no podría decir que mantuviera a Wells como algo más que un recuerdo agridulce al que volver al pensar en su infancia, alguien sobre quien contarle a Madi junto con los otros cien. Murió tan joven y tan pronto, que su muerte palideció ante las muchas otras pérdidas de Clarke.

Eso sonaba mal hasta en su propia mente.

Fue su primer amigo y estaba en todos sus memorias del Arca, pero esos tiempos ahora le resultaban demasiado lejanos. Ella no era la chica que creció junto a él y tampoco deseaba volver a serlo. Lo amó, también lo odió durante meses, y nunca tuvieron realmente el tiempo de arreglar su amistad antes de que muriera.

No sabía que mueca debía haber en su rostro, pero no debía de ser particularmente amable porque inmediatamente Wells levantó ambas manos en un gesto apaciguador. Si no estuviera tan confundida por toda la situación, trataría de corregirlo.

"Mira, cuando supe que mandaban prisioneros a la Tierra, me hice arrestar."

Clarke pensó en todo lo que sucedió desde que enviaron a los prisioneros y no pudo suavizar sus palabras antes de que escaparan de su boca.

"Es lo más estúpido que has hecho, mucho más que permitirme creer que delataste a mi padre cuando fue mi madre. Y eso, mi amigo, fue muy estúpido."

Wells la miró consternado.

"Pero vine por ti. Espera diji-"

"Me puedo cuidar perfectamente yo sola. Venir por mi no mejora tu horrible elección o tu falta de conservación, solo lo empeora. La mayoría de nosotros no tuvo una opción, la tenías y aun así elegiste ser arrestado. No solo es estúpido, bordea lo egoísta."

La nave se sacudió bruscamente y se escucharon multitud de gritos.

Los ojos de Clarke rastrearon la nave rápidamente, buscando un herido y suspiró al no encontrar nada. Eran solo niños y estaban asustados, pero sabe perfectamente que la suavidad no hará nada por ellos ahora.

"Cálmense, es solo la nave entrando en la atmósfera"

Increíblemente, los cien se calmaron. Clarke los miró extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el video de Jaha comenzó a reproducirse.

"Prisioneros del Arca, escúchenme. Se les ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Como su canciller, espero que vean esto no como una oportunidad para todos ustedes, sino para todos nosotros, de hecho, para la humanidad misma."

Muchas protestan se hacen voz ante el rostro de Thelonius. Clarke no los culpa, ella también preferiría ver a cualquiera menos a Thelonious, ella se desconectó del mensaje cuando vio una figura familiar deshacerse de las contenciones de seguridad.

Y ella contuvo su respiración por un segundo, porque allí estaba él. Igual de joven que cuando ella atravesó ese cuchillo en su corazón, con el cabello largo y esa jactancia que le ganó tanta simpatía hace ciento-veintiséis años. Se estaba riendo y haciendo piruetas estúpidas en el aire. Se veía exactamente como a Clarke le hubiera gustado recordarlo, pero todo sobre él está manchado en sus memorias por sus momentos finales.

Sus ojos ardieron y trató de controlar su respiración.

La muerte de Finn pesaba en su mente y sus pesadillas, y siempre habría una parte de ella a la que le dolería recordarlo; entrar a su mente y ver la navaja clavada en el trono de _Heda_ de Lexa lo demostró. Durante días trató de lavar la sangre de sus dedos, incluso cuando claramente ya no estaba allí. Fue su primer amor y la devastó matarlo, incluso si fue salvarlo de un destino mucho peor; pero lo volvería a hacer, si eso significara salvar a su gente. Él cometió un terrible error, mató a dieciocho personas en su búsqueda y completamente en vano, porque Clarke no era prisionera de los Grounders.

_Jus drein jus daun._

Clarke sería honesta, ella misma no sabía si realmente lo había amado, le fue quitado mucho antes de que pudieran averiguarlo, pero sí había sido alguien muy importante para ella. Sin embargo, ella había sido una líder y tampoco tuvo el lujo del tiempo para verdaderamente llorarlo, su luto tuvo que ser retrasado para salvar a los delincuentes atrapados en Mount Weather, y después, ya tenía demasiada culpa en la que revolcarse como para seguir pensando en él.

Ahora, ver su rostro no produjo más que una punzada en su pecho. Una especie de dulzura al pensar en un 'hubiera' que nunca pasaría, porque la chica que ingenuamente cayó por su sonrisa desapareció no mucho después de que su corazón dejara de latir. Su muerte la había hecho trastabillar, pero Mount Weather la enderezó y la endureció.

Matarlo fue la decisión correcta, la única opción que realmente tenía si no quería que masacraran a su gente.

 _Un oxímoron_ , pensó con cariño, Bellamy siempre presente en su mente para animarla.

"Si la chance de sobrevivir fuera mayor, habríamos mandado a otros. Van ustedes... porque sus delitos los volvieron prescindibles." Quejas y risas se escucharon ante eso. Clarke frunció el ceño, porque ninguna vida debería considerarse prescindible, sería desestimar el sacrificio realizado, ser irrespetuoso por las vidas tomadas. "Sin embargo, si sobreviven se les perdonaran esos delitos. Sus registros quedaran limpios."

Los adultos trataron de olvidarlo una vez que el Arca cayó finalmente a la tierra, pero los habían mandado a morir con la mínima esperanza de que el plan realmente funcionara y la radiación no los matara. Ganar unos meses de oxígeno era la prioridad y la mentira más reconfortante que podían decirse a si mismos, es que los habían enviado a vivir. Su madre lo negaba cada vez que el tema se traía a colación y Kane desviaba la vista; ninguno de ellos querían que les recordaran el posible asesinato de cien niños, en especial, mientras erróneamente intentaban protegerlos una vez que cayeron también. Todos ellos habían dejado de ser niños una vez que aterrizaron.

"El sitio donde aterrizaran ha sido elegido con cuidado. Mount Weather era una base militar antes de la última guerra, debía ser abastecida con alimentos no perecederos para 300 personas durante dos años como máximo. Nadie llegó allí."

Clarke se burló de la noción mentalmente y algo de eso se debió haber transmitido a su rostro pues Wells le envió una mirada interrogante que optó por ignorar. Claramente, el primer presidente Wallace había llegado a salvo al búnker con suficientes familias como para formar la actual colonia de trescientas ochenta y dos personas. Que apenas cincuenta y dos años después de ello, comenzaron a drenar a los Grounders para salvarse a si mismos.

_Lo soporto, para que ellos no tengan que hacerlo. Dante Wallace tenía buenas intenciones, pero las buenas intenciones pavimentan el camino al infierno._

"Parece, Wells, que tu padre si me flotó después de todo."

Los pensamientos de Clarke se descarrilaron al ver a Finn flotar imprudentemente frente a ella. Y ya no sabe si es la anomalía que causa que esté atrapada en sus recuerdos, si es que finalmente se volvió loca o es así como se ve el más allá - _Pero entonces ¿Dónde está Bellamy?_ \- pero no permitiría que el idiota muriera horriblemente por algo tan tonto como un mal aterrizaje.

"Vuelve a tu maldito asiento, Collins."

Y entonces, Finn centró su mirada en ella, un brillo interesado en sus ojos que hace a Clarke apretar dolorosamente la mandíbula. No iba a volver a caminar ese camino, ilusión o no.

"Tu eres la traidora que ha estado en aislamiento durante un año."

Y Clarke no quiere responder. En su cabeza se produce una avalancha, flashes de una vida lejana detrás de sus ojos; son recuerdos sobre Finn, sobre la muerte de su padre, la soledad de su celda durante todo un año y cómo se sintió exactamente igual luego del Praimfaya hasta encontrar a Madi. Lo único que pudo arrancar de su garganta es un crudo...

"Vete a la mierda, Collins. Cuando se desplieguen los paracaídas, la nave se va a sacudir y esto tiene cien años, dudo que sobrevivas el golpe." Clarke alzó la voz para que los dos niños que querían seguir el ejemplo de Finn se mantuvieran en sus asientos y ambos se estremecieron culpablemente. "Así que si no quieres morir, vuelve a tu asiento."

Finn retrocedió decepcionado y ligeramente avergonzado, y ella intentó no estremecerse ante la dureza de su propia voz.

Estaba tan cansada, solo quería que la anomalía dejara de jugar con ella.

Él pareció que querer contestar, pero la chica sentada al lado de Clarke sorprendentemente lo interrumpió; ella no la reconocía, aunque tampoco es que tuvo el tiempo de poner nombre a los numerosos rostros que la acompañaron esos primeros días antes de que empezaran a morir y el recordatorio de eso la hizo morder amonestadoramente su mejilla.

"Déjala tranquila, Spacewalker"

Por un momento, ella creyó que Finn iba a discutir, pero una mirada rápida a la enojada expresión en el rostro de la niña desconocida y terminó accediendo renuentemente, especialmente luego de que los adolescentes que rodeaban el asiento de Clarke asintieran en acuerdo con ella. Se sentó nuevamente en su lugar mientras murmuraba tercamente que ese no era su nombre.

Cuando ella volteó a verla, la niña le sonrió amablemente.

"Soy Lisa." Y sus rizos rebotaron cuando ella inclinó su cabeza para que pudieran enfrentarse "El guardia que me sacaba de mi celda fue uno de los que golpeaste mientras corrías. Gracias por eso."

Y los otros niños dijeron algo similar.

Clarke asintió desconcertadamente hacia ellos como para aceptar el agradecimiento pero sin tener nada realmente que decir. Era... incómodo, por decir menos, no recordaba eso sucediendo antes y toda la situación era extraña. Si no fuera por el reconocimiento en los ojos de Murphy, hasta dudaría de que fuera causa de la anomalía.

_Ya lo dudo._

Ella sintonizó nuevamente a la grabación de Jaha.

"Mount Weather es vida."

Y la expresión de Clarke se volvió pétrea.

_Los Maunon se aseguraron de que Mount Weather fuera muerte._

Ella sabía que había buenas personas allí dentro, niños que no debían ser culpados por lo errores de sus líderes, pero nadie allí era inocente, todos cómplices de una continua matanza. El grupo de revolucionarios que ayudaron a Bellamy murieron mucho antes de que ellos accionaran la palanca y Clarke al menos no tuvo el peso en su mente de haber sido quien los mató, ese fue Cage.

Clarke no permitiría que ninguno de los cien se acercara a la condenada montaña, alucinación o no. Perdieron a muchos allí y con cada extracción de médula quedaban cada vez más débiles, esperando por un rescate que tardaría demasiado. El cuerpo magullado de Fox cayendo por el conducto de deshechos, una perforación en su pierna de dónde una y otra vez extrajeron implacablemente hasta que ella no tuvo nada más para dar, quedó grabado en su memoria.

Matar no se suponía que fuera fácil y para ella jamás lo fue. Y _eso_ , eso es lo que la diferenciaba de Cage.

La traición de Lexa le había costado a Clarke más que solo las vidas de su gente y su decisión de irradiar el Nivel Cinco, le había costado parte de su humanidad. Hay cosas de las que no se puede volver.

Fue su error confiar en Lexa esa vez y fue su error no asegurarse que las personas que los ayudaron estuvieran a salvo, pero ella le había dado a Cage una opción y él no la quiso tomar. El genocidio de trescientas ochenta y dos personas había sido lo que le ganó el título de Wanheda y no era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa - la muerte de Maya, entre todos ellos, era la que más lamentaba - pero ella fue acorralada. Y entre los Skaikru y los _maunon -_ quienes desde el principio planearon utilizarlos, tal vez no drenar su médula hasta matarlos, pero ciertamente nunca fue parte del plan dejarlos ir - ella sabía a quienes elegiría una y otra vez.

Las tribus no eran su responsabilidad.

No lo eran. Nunca lo fueron.

Pero había personas en las tribus que Clarke aprendió a amar, quienes que sufrieron bajo las medidas del presidente Wallace. Sinceramente, con los recursos tecnológicos que poseían, él podría haber descubierto otra opción que simplemente comenzar a drenar Grounders hasta matarlos o casi hacerlo y después depositar sus cuerpos en un carro para alimentar al grupo de personas que secuestraron y drogaron para "proteger" la montaña.

No lo hicieron porque era la opción más fácil.

No lo hicieron porque no veían a los Grounders como verdaderos humanos. Para los _maunon_ , los Grounders eran simples salvajes, no muy lejos de la opinión de los _Skaikru_ apenas llegar. Era una mentalidad peligrosa y un camino de ida sin retorno, porque en el momento en que objetivaron a un grupo de personas como recursos fue el instante en que todos los que no pertenecieran a su colonia podrían llegar a ser un recurso.

"Finalmente... seguro se preguntaran por las pulseras..."

Clarke ni siquiera se estremeció cuando la nave comenzó a sacudirse y descarrilarse de su camino. Pero la hizo concentrarse en el presente.

No tenía sentido seguir pensando en los muertos.

Wells le dijo algo sobre los retrocohetes pero ella no podía prestarle atención porque todos estaban gritando y había una parte de ella - _la que no estaba confundida por toda la situación, la que no estaba preocupada por Murphy porque hasta entonces todavía no había podido ubicarlo en la nave y no había escuchado su voz, la que no estaba internamente gritando por estar rodeada de rostros a quienes les había fallado dolorosamente_ \- que quería reconfortarlos, pero no podría hacerse escuchar a través de la histeria de todos ellos, incluso si se lo propusiera.

"¡Clarke, creo que vamos a morir! ¡Y necesito saber si lo que dijiste antes es cierto!"

Ella lo mira, observa lo aterrorizado que está y piensa que aunque no podía tranquilizarlos a todos, al menos podría tranquilizarlo a él.

"¡Sé que fue mi madre, Wells! ¡Estoy enojada contigo por mentir, furiosa por tu decisión de venir, pero no te culpo por la muerte de mi padre!" Su garganta arde y pica por forzarla para hacerse escuchar. "¡No vamos a morir! ¡Así que cálmate un un poco!"

Su cara estaba pálida y no pareció creer en sus palabras, pero se relajó un poco. Bueno, tanto como se podía alguien relajar en medio de un aterrizaje.

"¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan calmada!?"

Y Clarke pensó en Murphy, quien tercamente se negó a alejarse a pesar de la Anomalía, en cómo había intentado protegerla a pesar de que voluntariamente quiso terminar con todo y en que era su deber sacarlo del lío en que lo había metido.

"Porque" Y ahora su voz no era más que un susurro " _Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe."_

* * *

La nave aterrizó y nadie murió. A diferencia de la primera vez.

Clarke tuvo que físicamente retenerse de acercarse a los dos chicos que - la primera vez - habían seguido el ejemplo de Finn para sentir si eran reales. Toda la situación era lo más extraño que le había pasado y su cuerpo había sido secuestrado por una sociópata con complejo de Dios una vez.

Se desató de las restricciones de seguridad mientras escuchaba a Monty prestarle atención a la falta del zumbido de las máquinas que había acompañado su vida desde el nacimiento.

_(Hace ciento-veintiséis años, la primera vez que aterrizaron en la Tierra, la falta de sonido les había impedido dormir a muchos de ellos. Estaban todos alertas por el siguiente ataque Grounder y lo que había sido una inconsciente canción de cuna para todos, había desaparecido y no se habían percatado que su ausencia fuera una molestia hasta que la emoción de estar vivos había bajado y debían establecer un horario regular del sueño si querían ser útiles al día siguiente; después de lo sucedido en Mount Weather, creyó que ella al igual que la mayoría de los delincuentes restantes tomaron el silencio por lo que era, la tranquilidad de la noche en un lugar seguro lejos del enemigo. El zumbido mecánico dejó de mentalmente llevarlos al Arca y pasó a ser el sombrío recordatorio del aprisionamiento.)_

Clarke sonrió amargamente y comenzó a ayudar a desatarse a aquellos que todavía temblaban por el shock de adrenalina. La subida era rápida y energizante, pero la bajada dolía y te dejaba con las manos inutilizables por un rato, a veces las piernas, si tenías un estómago débil.

"Las puertas están en el nivel inferior ¡Vamos!"

En sus recuerdos, ella había estado vocalmente en contra de abrir las compuertas. Pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada metódicamente yendo de asiento en asiento, ayudando a quien pudiera y buscando a Murphy.

_Tal vez él sepa qué demonios estaba pasando. Este viaje al pasado se está volviendo demasiado para mí._

"¡No, no pueden simplemente abrir las compuertas! ¡Clarke, debemos detenerlos!"

Ella revisó el pulso de unos de los últimos niños restantes en su asiento, quien parecía estar a dos segundos de vomitar. Clarke lo reconoció como Sterling. Él había muerto luego de que fueran capturados en Mount Weather, pero ella dudaba de que hubiera sido por enfermedad. El latido era un poco más bajo de lo normal y su frente se sentía fría, pero nada más grave.

Él había sido uno de sus pacientes en el Arca - una o dos veces - mientras ella entrenaba bajo la mirada de águila de Abby y Jackson; no estaba en lo absoluto desconcertado por la atención de Clarke en él, aunque si algo nervioso. Ella se preguntó brevemente por qué, pero lo descartó; era solo un subproducto de la anomalía y ni siquiera debería estar revisándolo pero era una especie de instinto en ese punto preocuparse por la seguridad de todos.

"Un poco ocupada, Wells" murmuró entre dientes."No es nada, Sterling, probablemente se bajó un poco tu presión."

Él hizo una mueca que, si la miraba con un ojo, podría ser una sonrisa. Clarke palmeó su mejilla con suavidad y se dio la vuelta.

Y suspiró.

Wells ni siquiera había esperado por ella antes de correr al primer nivel.

Clarke comenzó el descenso por la escalera - a un paso mucho más tranquilo - una vez que se aseguró de que Murphy no estuviera allí arriba. Honestamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Casi se tropezó en el último escalón cuando al bajar se encuentra a Wells discutiendo con...

"Bellamy"

La suave voz de Octavia la sobresaltó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que inconscientemente se estaba acercando a él, unos pasos más adelante de dónde había estado. Clarke apretó la mandíbula ante eso, estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar a su lado que instintivamente iba hacia Bellamy, una segunda naturaleza en ese punto de sus vidas.

Pero ese no era su Bellamy. No era el que había despedido esa mañana temprano antes de que fuera a la tienda de Gabriel. No era el que bombeó su corazón hasta traerla a la vida nuevamente. Ni aquel que le gritó desesperadamente que no podía perderla nuevamente. Este Bellamy era mucho más joven, menos cargado con el peso de sus decisiones, menos culpable por las muertes que causó y causaron.

A este Bellamy no le había fallado de las peores maneras y él no la había traicionado haciendo a su hija la nueva comandante.

Este Bellamy todavía no la conocía. Y eso hacía de ese recuerdo, ese momento particular, demasiado doloroso como para poder respirar.

Sus ojos buscaron exhaustivamente por los matices que cambiaron con los años para diferenciarlos en su mente, porque no creía poder soportar la falta de reconocimiento en su rostro.

Lo primero que notó es que se veía... extraño.

Sus rizos estaban peinados hacia atrás con gel y el uniforme de guardia le quedaba ligeramente suelto, lo que delataba que no era realmente suyo. Su rostro era dolorosamente joven y su mirada era cálida, familiar cuando miraba a su hermana, mientras ella se acercaba a verlo. Los dedos de Clarke picaron por tomar sus manos.

Los ojos de Bellamy pasaron sobre ella como si no estuviera allí y Clarke sintió que había algo intrínsecamente mal con eso, y sutilmente se pasó las manos por los brazos como para asegurarse a sí misma de que ella era real y visible. Eran la Cabeza y el Corazón; podrían diferir en opiniones, podrían discutir hasta llegar a una plena pelea a gritos, podrían horriblemente dañarse los unos a los otro, pero jamás se fueron indiferentes.

Los hermanos se abrazaron y Wells se percató de lo que Clarke notó la primera vez.

"¿Por qué no tienes una pulsera?"

Y Octavia volteó de inmediato, toda orgullo y furia, lista para una pelea que no sabía comenzar ni terminar, una actitud que poco duró en la Tierra. No se parecía en nada a Blodreina, por mucho que buscara, Clarke no podía encontrar en ella rastros de la mujer en la que se convertiría; aun así y a pesar del aparente enojo, había suave en ella que Clarke no recordaba haber presenciado antes de que se perdiera completamente, demasiado concentrada en Finn y en su ira hacia Wells como para realmente analizar las emociones de los demás, o incluso las diferencias.

Esta niña frente a ellos todavía perseguiría mariposas y un rastro de lirios, ella es la que daría su fe libremente a Lincoln porque fue amable con ella. Y solo con ella.

Lincoln era un buen hombre, pero su punto ciego y su mayor debilidad, había sido su amor por Octavia. En especial para un _gona_ como él.

"¿Me permites? Hace un año que no veo a mi hermano"

"Nadie tiene un hermano"

Alguien susurró lo más bajo posible, pero es inevitable que en un espacio tan cerrado, no llegue a los oídos de todos.

"Es Octavia Blake, la chica que hallaron escondida en el suelo"

Y Clarke ahora si era capaz de reconocer la expresión en su rostro - aunque una versión mucho más domesticada y menos sanguinaria - era aquella que mostraba antes de la batalla. Esta Octavia que llevó toda su vida encerrada entre cuatro paredes y luego en su celda, carecía de entrenamiento o resistencia;sus músculos apenas existentes, pero era lo suficientemente terca como para - a la larga - generar algo de daño. Clarke no iba a tentar al destino.

Firmemente, Clarke se abre paso entre ella y el resto de los cien que esconden al idiota que habló fuera de lugar. Sin tocarla, pero claramente poniendo una barrera, ayudó bastante que Bellamy la retuviera antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

"Suficiente. Retrocedan." Es una orden e inesperadamente, los adolescentes a su alrededor la escuchan. "Bellamy ¿No es así?"

La postura de Octavia desmiente cualquier intento de tranquilidad, pero Clarke se limitó a hacer caso omiso de su descontento y se concentró en Bellamy.

Él parecía sorprendido ante su reconocimiento y ella solo se permitió una leve sonrisa, apenas una curvatura de sus labios; no puede arrojarse a sus brazos como desearía porque quien estaba frente a ella no era su mejor amigo, no vivió a su lado todas las dificultades que ellos pasaron y ciertamente, no la necesitaba como ella a él. Ni siquiera podía fingir que era un desconocido con un rostro familiar, porque Clarke era perfectamente consciente de casi todo lo que componía a Bellamy Blake; qué lo hacía reír, que lo hacía llorar, que lo atormentaba por las noches incluso ahora, cuales eran sus sueños y sus gustos.

Clarke conocía a ese hombre de adentro hacía afuera y en ese instante, eran dos extraños.

"¿No ibas a abrir la compuerta?"

Wells gritó escandalizado.

"¡Clarke!"

Ella lo miró sin vacilar.

Su presencia no dejaba de sorprenderla, la vivacidad de su expresión, lo amabilidad en su rostro cada vez que le hablaba. Muy diferente de la consternación que teñía su expresión en ese momento.

Que Clarke estuviera maravillada por lo real que se veía no le impedía puntuar los hechos.

"El aire puede ser tóxico, es verdad, pero no tenemos suministros y tampoco agua. La nave no es segura o está preparada para soportar la radiación de la Tierra, apenas si fue efectiva para la radiación solar a la que fuimos expuestos por vivir en el espacio. Abrir la compuerta no está abierto a discusión."

Wells la miró como si lo hubiera golpeado pero el asentimiento general del resto lo acalló.

Bellamy - por otro lado - la estaba examinando con curiosidad, claramente la reconoció del Arca. Pero finalmente asintió en acuerdo y se dirigió a su hermana.

"¿Por qué no hacemos que te recuerden por otra cosa?" Y ante la postura desafiante de Octavia, él sonrió. "Como la primera persona que toca la Tierra en cien años."

Y abrió la compuerta.

La luz del sol acarició su piel con ternura y Clarke se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sensación del aire puro ingresando a sus pulmones, como si hubiera vivido toda su vida sin oxígeno. Ella conocía cada árbol y cada piedra en kilómetros a la redonda, más de una vez volvió al lugar del primer aterrizaje con Madi y dejó flores para sus muertos, a pesar que de las tumbas no quedaba ni rastro y la naturaleza había muerto. Ella jamás había olvidado como comenzó todo, no podía si quería mantener la cordura.

Octavia bajó despacio, sus ojos maravillados y una sonrisa que dividía su rostro en dos. Todo su cuerpo rebozaba de optimismo y energía.

Clarke arqueó una ceja. Definitivamente, muy lejos de ser la mujer que había visto en la tienda de Gabriel.

"¡Volvimos, perras!"

El resto de los cien rápidamente se apresuró a saltar desde la rampa de entrada hacia la rebosante y verde naturaleza, chillidos de alegría escapando de sus bocas, muchos de ellos plenamente riendo. Ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de su energía y por un segundo se cuestionó seriamente el lanzarse con emoción por la entrada también, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera concretar el pensamiento, alguien tocó su brazo para llamar su atención.

Un par de vibrantes ojos azules, algo magullados, encontraron su mirada y los hombros de Clarke se desplomaron en alivio.

"¿También estas viviendo esto, no? ¿O me volví loco por la Anomalía?" El joven a su lado chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. "Ninguno de nosotros estaba muy lejos del borde, pero dudo que esto sea creación de mi mente delirante."

Clarke negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y en lugar de saltar hacia la naturaleza, se lanzó hacia Murphy, quien tambaleantemente la atrapó.

_No te mate. Gracias a Becca, no te mate._

"¡Murphy!"

Murphy le sonrió, lleno de dientes y algo torcidamente.

"Clarke" Él correspondió el abrazo con igual fuerza antes de alejarla con suavidad por los hombros. "¿Estás bien?"

Y no era esa la pregunta del millón.

Hacía tiempo que ella no estaba bien pero esto se salía de la norma, estaban rodeados de muertos que cada vez se veían más y más reales.

"Creí que esto era una alucinación, pero..." Clarke le susurró lo más bajo posible. "Pero aunque se ha demostrado que la Anomalía puede presentarlas en variedad auditiva, sonora e incluso táctil, es imposible replicar nuestras respuestas fisiológicas. Murphy, cuando estuve con Josephine, pude experimentar nuevamente mis recuerdos o vivir los suyos, pero nada en esta escala, me noqueó un dardo tranquilizante y eso no debería ser posible. No sé qué demonios sucede."

El chico frente a ella frunció el ceño.

"Antes de que..." Murphy aparentemente carecía de las palabras para describirlo y Clarke también se encontraba en una pérdida "Luego de entrar, creo que quedaste inconsciente ¿Recuerdas haber escuchado voces?"

Clarke parpadeó y se quedó en silencio un momento, asegurándose de que Murphy estuviera seguro de lo que decía y no fuera un simple error. Pero él no se retractó.

"¿Voces?"

Él asintió discretamente.

"Nos gritaban que no pertenecíamos allí, querían que nos fuéramos de inmediato."

 _Eso no tiene sentido_.

"Pero Octavia fue y volvió de la Anomalía, y no presentó signos de agresión dentro de la misma"

No era la misma situación, pues Blodreina había ido y vuelto con su cuerpo. Y ellos de seguro no estaban en sus cuerpos adultos. Murphy negó con la cabeza.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Gabriel, no? ¿Que Octavia aparentemente siempre estuvo destinada a entrar? No creo que sea nuestro caso." Clarke asintió por lo que él continuó "También dijo que nadie había vuelto antes. No quiero ser repetitivo, pero entramos a una Anomalía _temporal_ de todas las cosas ¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar?"

Ella siseó en contra de lo que estaba proponiendo.

"¿¡Me estás diciendo que crees que esto es real!?" Murphy se encogió de hombros y ella trató de calmarse antes de que comenzara a gritar, no podría explicarles a los otros delincuentes si le preguntaran por qué. "No es factible, si eso es lo que sucediera cada vez que alguien entra en la Anomalía, ya habríamos notado la diferencia, o Gabriel habría registrado los aparentes cambios en la línea de tiempo y dudo que la creación de una nueva línea de tiempo pase desapercibido para alguien que tiene la fuente de la Anomalía en su sótano"

"Te concedo que Gabriel habría notado alguna discrepancia" Murphy concede "Pero tenemos algo que ellos no tenían, y creo que podría explicar nuestras apariencias actuales."

Clarke lo miró cuestionadora y Murphy la atrajo hacia él.

Ella fue con facilidad, sabiendo que debía haber una razón específica, aunque no negaría un abrazo de su _kru_ , no después de que su único contacto humano fuera Madi durante seis años. Murphy tocó discretamente su nuca y lo que para otros se vería como un gesto afectuoso, Clarke lo reconoció como el lugar dónde se insertaban los mind drive.

_El mind drive. Por supuesto._

Mientras ella fingía ser Josephine, Russell había renovado su mind drive para descargar su información y lo mismo le había sucedido a Murphy y Emori, en tanto siguieran con el plan del Prime. Pero tampoco tenía sentido, no sobrevivirían a la Anomalía, eran artefactos físicos.

_Pero no la información que contenía. Una carga de datos fácilmente transferible y manejable, mucho más que un cuerpo humano completo._

"Es una completa locura."

Murphy se burló con sorna.

"Como todo en nuestra vida."

Clarke apoyó su frente en su pecho, reflejando la posición en la que estaban al entrar en la Anomalía. Y trató de controlar su respiración.

"No puedo..." Jadeó, mentalmente contando hacia atrás desde cien "No sé si puedo hacer esto de nuevo, Murphy. Wor ge win au, nuestros muertos descansan en paz y dejamos atrás la Tierra..."

Murphy normalmente no era del tipo tranquilizador, pero Clarke sintió sus dedos peinar su cabello lentamente al ritmo de su respiración y no pudo evitar relajarse gradualmente. Su corazón latía establemente bajo su oído.

"No podemos volver. No veo una Anomalía lista para tragarnos en el medio de la Tierra, esto no es Sanctum" Dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, pero había un filo en sus palabras que antes no había. "Dejé a Emori por esto y no te culpo porque fue mi decisión. Lo hecho, hecho está y usualmente diría que el pasado pertenece al pasado, pero..."

La risa quieta que reverberó en ambos fue rozando lo histérico.

"Pero la Tierra es nuestro presente ¿No dijiste una vez, que si pudieras cambiar algo, lo harías?"

Clarke resopló.

"Era una situación hipotética imposible, dije muchas cosas."

"Sí, pero fuiste honesta. Sé lo que se siente querer cambiarlo todo y no poder. Pero podemos, ahora sí."

Ambos permanecieron unidos, su conversación nada más que meros susurros. Era un contraste fuerte con la alegría desenfrenada que los rodeaba.

"Bellamy no sabe quien soy."

Clarke podía escuchar el dolor en su propia voz. Murphy tarareó por lo bajo una melodía que ella recordó haber escuchado de algunos Grounders, antes.

"Tampoco Emori sabrá quien soy."

Y Clarke sabía que no era el mismo sentimiento, Emori era el amor de su vida, Bellamy no lo era.

 _No lo es_.

"Podría no ser real, no lo sabemos con certeza."

Murphy se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

"No, no lo sabemos, pero ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que lo sea y simplemente repetir todo otra vez? Porque yo no." Y agregó. "Además, fui electrocutado, creo que me reservo el derecho de decidir si fue real o no, Griffin."

Clarke se ríe.

Era un sonido oxidado por el desuso.

Ella se separó despacio de él y sintió que Murphy era igual de renuente. Era cálido y cómodo, de una manera poco característica entre ellos, igual de inusual que la situación en la que se encontraban pero se sentía extrañamente correcto.

Como un nuevo tipo de confianza.

"Creo que hemos desbloqueado un nuevo nivel de más allá de 'Intenté matarte, no funcionó' y 'Pero igualmente somos amigos', pequeño pasos, Griffin, pequeños pasos."

Clarke arqueó una ceja.

"Ah, si, y ¿dónde estamos ahora?"

"Llegamos al 'me metí en una anomalía temporal para salvarte el trasero y ahora estamos en el pasado' y 'Pero no importa porque somos familia' ¿Te parece?"

Clarke sintió que se le obstruía la garganta, porque Madi era su familia, pero ahora apenas si tendría cinco años y con sus padres vivos; y la voz de Murphy vaciló a lo último, porque las relaciones de los Skaikru siempre eran inestables y complejas, pero ella no quería que esto sea igual de complicado. Quiere la facilidad de su relación con Madi, la falta de duda sobre dónde estaban paradas, la seguridad de su amor.

"Sí, creo que llegamos al 'Pero no importa porque somos familia', _yu laik ai kru_ ¿Recuerdas?"

Murphy la miró seriamente por unos segundos.

" _Yumi laik seingeda_ "

Y Clarke sintió que el aire se le escapó del pecho.

Porque sí, es lo que ella estaba pensando cuando dijo _Kru,_ pero sabe lo problemático que puede ser para ambos considerarse así. Sus ojos ardieron pero ella se negó a dejar las lágrimas salir y si su sonrisa era un poco llorosa en los bordes, ninguno de ellos lo comentó.

"Sí, está bien. _Yumi laik seingeda_ "

Ambos se separan incómodamente conscientes de las miradas sobre ellos. Clarke se niega a sentirse avergonzada de su familia, así que enfrenta los ojos curiosos con su mejor expresión de 'vete a la mierda' que tiene. La sigue impresionando lo rápidos que son para obedecer.

Miró a Murphy buscando una explicación.

"No me mires, sentía demasiado dolor como para procesar otra cosa que atacaste a un guardia."

Clarke frunció el ceño. Más allá del desastre que causó cuando se despertó en su celda, no creía que las cosas hubieran cambiado demasiado.

"¿Qué hice?"

"Los protegiste, te respetan por eso. También, me han dicho, asustaste a Marcus Kane y eso te da puntos extra."

La respuesta viene detrás de ambos, no realmente sobresaltándolos pero si poniéndolos tensos. Estaban lo suficientemente atentos como para saber que nadie los había escuchado hablando trigedasleng, pero no estaba de más ser precavidos.

Clarke se relajó levemente al saber que era Wells, pero Murphy seguía a la defensiva. Y al ver la tensión de sus músculos y cómo parecía listo para correr en la dirección contraria, ella recordó que esos dos no empezaron con buen pie y ese mismo antagonismo fue el que hizo que Murphy fuera colgado luego de su muerte.

Y ella tuvo un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de esa secuencia de acciones.

Su relación con Jaha no fue mucho mejor, mucho del resentimiento que Murphy le tenía a Wells provenía del odio de que su padre fue quien ejecutó al suyo; y luego en el camino a la Ciudad de la Luz, algo sucedió para sacudirlo hasta el punto en pedir ser dejado atrás. Clarke no conocía toda su historia, al igual que él desconocía mucho de la suya, pero ahora tenían tiempo.

Ella acercó su mano para rozar su brazo lo más suavemente posible, haciéndolo enfocar sus ojos nuevamente en ella.

" _Ste yuj_ " Le murmuró entre dientes y agregó en voz alta "¿Por qué no vas a revisar el sistema de comunicaciones?"

Ambos sabían que está frito y era completamente inutilizable para lograr una conexión con el Arca, pero le estaba dando una salida.

Murphy la tomó sin dudarlo.

"Sí, mejor hago eso" Antes de darse la vuelta, Murphy dudó un segundo pero finalmente entrelazó sus dedos con los que Clarke se había olvidado de quitar de su brazo. Era un gesto de apoyo y en reconocimiento de lo que dijeron antes. Seingeda. "Cuídate."

Clarke sonrió burlona.

"¿Cuándo no?"

Murphy rodó los ojos.

"No me hagas empezar, Griffin."

Y luego le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Wells, justo antes de desaparecer dentro de la nave. Clarke no pudo evitar el cariño que se filtró en su expresión, Murphy era un idiota pero era familia.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

_Demasiados para siquiera comenzar a hacer una lista._

"Muchos." La expresión de Wells no se ve divertida en lo más mínimo por lo que ella suspiró resignadamente."Probablemente solo tú. Eres el hijo del Canciller que hace unos minutos nos dijo que eramos prescindibles, y..."

Clarke miró a su alrededor, señalando a Wells cada persona que parecía hostil a su presencia.

"Tu padre ejecutó a los padres de la mitad de ellos, si no más. Dudo que seas muy apreciado aquí."

Wells frunció el ceño disgustado, lo que solo acentuó el parecido con Jaha. No era realmente su culpa, pero en la Tierra y sin Canciller a la vista, era el depositario del odio hacia los privilegiados del Arca. Justo como ella, pero por alguna razón solo veía asentimientos respetuosos en su dirección y alguna que otra sonrisa tímida.

Era extraño, sin dudas muy diferente de la primera vez.

"No importa si soy apreciado o no, tenemos que mantenernos juntos si queremos encontrar la entrada a la base militar. Tenías razón, mientras registraba la nave no encontré ningún tipo de suministros, pero si..." Orgulloso, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta unos mapas enrollados, los mismos que usaron la primera vez. "...esto. No debería estar lejos, según lo que dijo mi pa-"

Ella lo interrumpió.

"Tu padre dice muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas son incorrectas. No estamos en Mount Weather" Antes de que Wells tuviera tiempo para indignarse en nombre de Jaha, ella lo tomó por el hombro y lo giró hasta que se enfrentara con la mirada al pico más alto que logra elevarse por sobre los árboles de la zona."Eso es Mount Weather, que debe ser el pico más alto, el curso debe haberse desviado luego de que salieran los paracaídas. Nos dejaron en la montaña equivocada y, entre esos suministros y nosotros, hay un enorme bosque radioactivo."

Wells buscó las elevaciones en el mapa y las comparó con lo poco que era capaz de reconocer del terreno. No importaba como se lo viera, la montaña en la que estaban era menor que Mount Weather. Clarke vio como sus emociones se reflejaron fácilmente en sus expresiones, estaba buscando una solución.

"Tienes razón." Él terminó admitiendo. "Solo por la vista, puedo decir que son al menos treinta kilómetros de caminata."

Ella tarareó en acuerdo y señaló en el mapa las distancias desde donde están a Mount Weather. Treinta kilómetros serían si mágicamente pudiera trasladarse en línea recta, pero el terreno era irregular y ellos - al menos, el resto de los cien - no conocían el bosque. Y era fácil perderse cuando todos los árboles parecen iguales. Trazó una línea en zig zag sobre la recta anterior.

_Lo conozco, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Pero nadie de nosotros se va a acercar a Mount Weather. Lo siento, Wells._

"Agrega al menos diez kilómetros más por la irregularidad del terreno y tienes al menos cuarenta kilómetros de caminata con cien personas."

Wells dejó escapar un soplo de aire cansado. Y Clarke lo siente por él, que no pueda disfrutar al menos por unos minutos de la belleza de la Tierra como los demás, así que se acerca y lo rodea con su brazo. Incluso ahora, todavía ni siquiera terminando su adolescencia, apenas si llega a los hombros de Wells y ella piensa que si se le hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente, tal vez crecería aun más. No pudieron averiguarlo en el pasado, quiere creer que ahora tienen la oportunidad.

"Si no tenemos esos suministros, no pasaremos la semana. Tenemos que ir, de alguna manera."

Clarke cambia su mirada de Wells al mapa frente a ellos y se aleja del medio abrazo. No pueden, por ningún motivo, ir cerca de los Maunon otra vez.

Sin contar que técnicamente están invadiendo territorio Trikru y ella todavía no olvida la lanza que atravesó el pecho de Jasper la primera vez que fueron a explorar. Ese leve encuentro cimentó el odio de Jasper por los Grounders y fue la base para que no juzgara tan abiertamente a los _maunon_ e incluso de se enamorara de Maya. Clarke no lo niega, no todos en la montaña son despiadadamente crueles, pero incluso los niños tienen conocimiento del proyecto cosecha y son criados para estar de acuerdo con ello, no quiere volver a irradiar la montaña y lo evitará si puede. Pero no permitirá que ningún _skaikru_ entre allí nuevamente, nada más que muerte les espera a su gente con los _maunon_.

"No creo que sea prudente, ni siquiera sabemos si es que podemos atravesar el bosque con seguridad."

Lo que sea que Wells fuera a contestar es interrumpido no por Jasper, sino por Monty, quien se acerca a Clarke con una sonrisa amistosa y ella trata de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos pestañeando un poco más rápido. Su expresión es brillante y Clarke cree que no lo ha visto igual desde el Praimfaya, incluso en sus vídeos con Harper.

"¿Clarke, no?" Y ella asintió, todavía insegura de si puede formar palabras "Soy Monty Green, aunque creo que ya lo sabías. Solo quería decirte gracias por la ayuda con el guardia, antes de... bueno, esto"

Y ella se aclara la garganta un poco, a fin de que su voz no saliera constreñida.

"Si, de la estación Agro, te habían llamado para el programa de aprendices en Ingeniería." Ella duda, pero como es una conversación que legítimamente recuerda, lo menciona. "Mi padre habló de ti una vez, un poco antes de que lo ejecutaran."

El rostro de Monty se llena por un segundo de pena.

"Si, lo arrestaron poco después de que ingresé en el programa, se suponía que iba a ser mi supervisor"

Clarke tiene que abstenerse de retroceder un paso atrás, porque ella no sabia eso.

_¿Cómo es que no sabía eso?_

_"_ Fue un buen hombre. De todas formas, solo estuve en el programa un par de meses apenas antes de que nos arrestaran a Jasper y a mi."

Y como si convocado por su nombre, Jasper Jordan hace una aparición.

Es desgarbado y alto, apenas si posee masa muscular, pero tiene una sonrisa que Clarke supone él cree coqueta y su expresión es abierta y feliz, más de lo que Clarke recuerda que alguna vez fue. El ataque del primer día aparentemente condicionó el resto de su estadía en la Tierra y a ella le dolía que lo más cercano a esto que había presenciado fue mientras estaban atrapados en Mount Weather creyendo que Bellamy y Finn estaban muertos.

"Quiero aclarar que la culpa de ese arresto no es mía" Y la expresión de Jasper se atenúa cuando se percata con quien realmente está hablando Monty. Clarke no espera la suave sonrisa que le dedica. "Gracias por salvar a este idiota y todos nuestros traseros. El Mayor Costia estaba a nada de dañar esta mercancía."

Se señala entero y Clarke trata de no parecer tan sorprendida como debe verse. Esa sería la celda continua a la suya.

"Y como buena damisela en apuros, amaría recompensar a mi salvadora."

Clarke apenas si se abstiene de rodar sus ojos, había sido mucho pedir. Aun así, cuando Jasper toma su mano teatralmente y le da un beso, no puede evitar corresponder a la sonrisa. Es bueno verlo animado y lejos del joven que se ahogó en tristeza y amargura, la alegría le sienta bien.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que Wells se interpusiera entre ambos, como si quisiera proteger la inexistente virtud de Clarke.

"¿Les importa? Estamos tratando de averiguar que hacer ahora."

A Clarke le resulta difícil no estremecerse cuando la voz de Bellamy llega a los oídos de todos.

"¿Disculpa? Estamos en la Tierra ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?" Bellamy se acerca y toda su postura grita arrogancia, pero también autoridad. Él sabe que tiene más apoyo que Wells y apenas si llevan una hora desde el aterrizaje. "No eres más que el hijo del Canciller, eso no vale nada aquí y ahora, no estás a cargo."

Están semi-rodeados gracias al arrebato de Wells. Por el rabillo del ojo, Clarke ve a Murphy acercarse y parece listo para intervenir, pero ella niega con la cabeza. Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, es mejor que pasara antes de que las lealtades se establecieran definitivamente. Tampoco quiere intervenir y establecerse como posible líder.

Clarke estaba cansada de ser quien tomara las decisiones difíciles y de ser el blanco de la ira. Estaba harta de tener que decidir entre el bienestar de las personas que amaba y lo mejor para todos. Era un trabajo ingrato y desgastante. No quiere ser Wanheda, y en este momento, ella no es nadie más que Clarke Griffin, la hija de Jake y Abby Griffin, una niña privilegiada de la estación Alfa. Puede dejar el puesto a alguien que realmente deseara tenerlo.

El día del Praimfaya, Clarke le dijo a Bellamy que tenía un gran corazón que inspiraba a las personas y eso jamás cambió. Ella carecía del carisma que él fácilmente parecía exudar, fue líder por circunstancias y fue voluntaria a guiar a los demás. No tendría por qué ser así una segunda vez.

"No se trata sobre quien está a cargo o no. Debemos hallar Mount Weather. Ya oyeron el mensaje de mi padre, esa tiene que ser nuestra prioridad."

Y claramente, Wells no había captado el mensaje de que traer a su padre a colación no era la mejor idea, no entre los cien.

"Al diablo con tu padre."

Octavia se para firme al lado de Bellamy y hay un fuerte resentimiento en su expresión. Clarke no la culpa.

Debido a las medidas del Arca, la existencia misma de Octavia es el peor pecado porque no tienen oxígeno para más gente, ni siquiera una sola persona, no es algo que el Consejo pudiera permitirse y por algo la población fue regulada. El que Octavia viviera, condenó a su madre y a Bellamy a una continua paranoia y en última instancia, la muerte de Aurora Blake. Clarke escuchó la historia varias veces y no cree que la mujer fuera la mejor madre o persona, pero tampoco lo era Abby Griffin y eso no le impedía a Clarke amarla como lo hacía. Los errores de sus padres no lo hacían menos fáciles de amar. Sus muertes no dolían menos.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que estás a cargo, tu y tu pequeña princesa?"

Y aunque Clarke lo siente por ella, por las condiciones a las que fue obligada a vivir, como sus pérdidas y sufrimientos la moldearon en Blodreina. No va a dejar que su actitud arruine una posible paz, por lo que da un paso adelante.

"Personalmente, preocuparnos por quien está a cargo en este momento es ridículo." Ella mira fríamente a cada uno de los presentes, tiene que hacerlos entender."No está entre mis prioridades ahora. Estoy más preocupada por cómo vamos a sobrevivir sin suministros ¿Cuánto creen que duraremos sin agua y comida?"

No planea unirse al argumento de Wells por la caminata de dos días hacia Mount Weather.

"Si salimos ahora mismo, será una caminata de un día y medio, tal vez dos si hacemos paradas por agua."

Bellamy lo mira poco convencido y Clarke entiende por qué. Cien personas y una caminata de dos días a través de terreno desconocido y con las emociones a flor de piel es solo pedir problemas, sería probable que perdieran a uno o dos en el camino.

"Tengo una idea mejor ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a buscar esos suministros a Mount Weather? Creo que es hora de que los privilegiados hagan el trabajo para variar"

Se produce un murmullo general de acuerdo.

Clarke honestamente no tiene tiempo para esta mierda, está cansada y la actitud de Bellamy la descoloca lo suficiente como para alzar la voz nuevamente.

"Seré honesta, la caminata de dos días con un grupo grande de personas como el nuestro y sin saber realmente a dónde nos dirigimos es una mala idea." Clarke ignora la mirada traicionada de Wells, ella simplemente está plasmando argumentos lógicos. "Pero necesitamos reconocer los alrededores, necesitamos averiguar si hay animales para cazar o algo comestible. Si el verde a nuestro alrededor es una señal, las plantas proliferan bien en el nuevo ecosistema ¿Son comestibles? ¿Alguna es medicinal?"

Los adolescentes están comenzando a escucharla y es lo que ella está exigiendo. Pero no le gusta el brillo esperanzado en sus ojos, ella no es Lexa, ella no es Roan y tampoco Indra, no puede liderar correctamente. Una vez fue error suficiente, esto es solo para aclarar un malentendido.

"¿Alguien más tiene conocimientos medicinales, químicos o que puedan ser de un aporte significativo?" Clarke pregunta y no se sorprende de ver la mano de Monty y Jasper levantarse, pero si la mano de Atom. Ella les asiente firmemente. "Bien, necesitamos conocernos e informarnos. Esto no es un juego, no solo nos enviaron como parte de una perversa sentencia a largo plazo ¿Saben la razón por la que me arrestaron?"

Y alguien susurra.

"Alta traición."

Wells se adelanta, sabiendo perfectamente lo que Clarke va a decir, pero es Murphy quien llega a ella primero y toma su mano en solidaridad.

"¿Saben por qué ejecutaron a mi padre?"

Esta vez nadie se atreve a responder. La mayoría de los adolescentes a su alrededor perdieron la burla en sus muecas, la mayoría de ellos también perdieron a un padre de la misma manera y es una oscura conexión entre todos, pero existe, forma un lazo débil.

"También alta traición."

La expresión de Bellamy es sobria cuando habla. Y Clarke más que nunca desea que en sus ojos hubiera algo de reconocimiento, pero no hay nada. Murphy aprieta sus dedos fuertemente juntos, ambos probablemente pensando lo mismo.

Clarke traga saliva y vuelve a enfocarse en las personas a su alrededor.

Los cien originales, delincuentes menores prescindibles para esta misión casi suicida. Son solo niños y ella trata de grabar sus rostros en su memoria, porque se da cuenta con dolorosa inmediatez que no sabe la mitad de sus nombres, fueron solo tumbas sin marcar en las primeras semanas. Y nunca se sintieron más reales.

"¿Saben por qué nos enviaron aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?"

Monty levanta su mano.

"¿Encontraron algo?"

Clarke lo mira y recuerda sus palabras en su último vídeo, cómo realmente esperaba que el problema no fueran ellos, con esperanza incluso hasta el final. La petición de cuidar de Jordan, quien se parece dolorosamente a Monty en este mismo instante, antes de que su tiempo en la Tierra desgastara su espíritu y se instalara en sus huesos.

"Encontraron algo, pero no en la Tierra" Ella inspira y se da cuenta que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de transmitir el mensaje de su padre claramente o a gran escala, la información fue dada en un momento de crisis y sin muchas explicaciones. Esta sería la primera vez, después de ciento veintisiete años - al menos para ella - desde que su padre encontró la falla por primera vez."El Arca se está muriendo, mi padre fue quien descubrió el desperfecto en el sistema de oxígeno y cuando quiso comunicarle a la población la realidad, mi madre lo traicionó e informó al Canciller. Lo ejecutaron poco después y por también apoyar su decisión, fui recluida. Esto fue una medida nacida desde la desesperación."

Clarke levantó su mano con la pulsera y tiene que dejar ir la mano de Murphy. Pero está bien, esto es más importante que su propia comodidad, la primera vez nadie fue consciente del daño que causaron y trescientas personas murieron en vano. Muchas más, si contaba las víctimas de la señal que intentaron mandar al Arca.

"Esto transmite nuestros signos vitales hacia el Arca, monitorean nuestro estado de salud y les informan si alguno de nosotros muere. Si todo sale bien, nos siguen en dos meses" Clarke suspira "Tal vez menos, la Sala Médica ya registró varias personas que ya están sufriendo los efectos de la falta de oxígeno y cuando nos mandaron a la Tierra, apenas si ganaron el valor de un mes de oxígeno."

Finn salta de dónde está merodeando sobre el techo de la nave. Al igual que la primera vez, su pulsera se ve algo dañada.

"¿Qué pasaría si creen que nos estamos muriendo?"

Clarke quiere asegurarle que todo va a estar bien, que no se sienta culpable por tratar de quitarse la pulsera, pero las palabras de consuelo en Finn siempre tenían la mala costumbre de volver sus errores en hábitos y la masacre de Tondc no puede volver a ocurrir, al menos no a manos de un Skaikru.

Ella señala su muñeca y su postura se endereza, su tono se vuelve seco.

"Si la mayoría se quita sus pulseras o realmente morimos, no lo sabemos, no estuvimos expuestos lo suficiente como para certeramente saber si estamos bien o no..." Ella será lo más clara posible en esto. "Entonces eliminaran gradualmente a la población, probablemente de a poco, buscando opciones moralmente más aptas. Pero si no las encuentran, no les quedara otra vía más que mantener al personal esencial como para poder repoblar cuando la Tierra sea habitable. Dos mil personas morirían a fin de salvar lo que resta de la humanidad."

Los niños a su alrededor se ven pálidos y muchos parecen seriamente asustados.

A pesar de que está más tranquila ahora que todos entienden las posibles consecuencias, la opinión que más le importa a Clarke y que a la larga es la que influirá las demás, es la de Bellamy. Está pálido y parece pensar que ella posee todas las respuestas.

No lo hace, pero tampoco quiere decepcionarlo.

"¿Qué tan segura estás de sus posibilidades?"

Clarke es lo más sincera que puede.

"Es la única opción que les queda, no tienen otro lugar a dónde ir"

_También tienen Sanctum, pero no voy a abrir esa lata de gusanos hasta que sea inevitable._

"Sé que están asustados y es mucho para procesar." Pramheda sabe que todavía falta más, como la situación con los Grounders, los _Maunon_ , ALLIE y el siguiente Praimfaya, Eligius IV y Sanctum, pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es preocuparse por el presente e ir tomando las crisis como vienen. "Los que nos mandaron aquí lo hicieron a plena conciencia de que era una posibilidad que todos murieramos horriblemente por la radiación, mi madre y el Canciller Jaha incluidos. Fuimos prescindibles porque no encajábamos con su visión de la sociedad y nos usaron como prueba de fuego, y sé que lo que menos quieren es trabajar junto con sus intereses pero no podemos permitir que personas inocentes mueran por ello. Así que cuando les pido que trabajemos juntos no es por un desubicado sentido de superioridad, como muchos pueden creer, sino porque quiero que sobrevivamos a esto. Más que eso, quiero que tengamos la oportunidad de vivir."

Clarke se enfrenta a Bellamy.

"No pido que me escuchen, ni que me obedezcan, quiero que encontremos entre todos la forma de salir juntos de esta ¿Te parece?"

Bellamy la examina exhaustivamente, como si no pudiera comprender por completo sus intenciones pero la respeta de igual forma. Eso es más de lo que obtuvo la primera vez.

Pero no tiene nada de la suavidad con la que suele mirarla, carece del reconocimiento que usualmente la recibe. Él solía saber todo sobre ella y ahora tienen que volver a comenzar.

"Entonces ¿Suministros, no?"

La sonrisa que Clarke le regala es una cosa pequeña y cálida, pero está ahí.

"Suministros."

Y ambos miran al resto de los cien. Muchos siguen dudosos.

Una chica da un paso al frente. Clarke la reconoce como su compañera de asiento en el aterrizaje.

"Cuando nos sacaron de nuestras celdas, estaba aterrorizada. Faltan tres años para que cumpla los dieciocho y aun así nos estaban sacando a todos del Palco con destino desconocido." Ante sus palabras, muchos de los niños asintieron de acuerdo."Me asusté, por supuesto que reaccioné violentamente y los guardias no tardaron en responder, sino hubieras hecho tu pequeña carrera por el pasillo y luego convencieras a Kane de ordenar el no uso de armas, probablemente hubiera sido peor. Así que yo estoy de acuerdo ¿Cuántas personas necesitan para un grupo de reconocimiento?"

Monroe se acerca y pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica.

"Concuerdo con Lisa, me apunto. Sé que solo lo hiciste para proteger a tu amigo allí, pero verte saltar sobre la espalda de ese guardia y arañarle los ojos fue lo mejor de mi año." Su pelo está peinado en una apretada trenza y sus mejillas están sonrosadas por la aparente emoción. Sonríe, y Clarke no recuerda la última vez que vio sonreír a Monroe "Y escuché mi nombre cuando denunciaste a los guardias violentos, así que gracias. También, nunca vi a Kane tan pálido y cualquier mujer que pueda causar esa reacción tiene mis respetos."

Monty también se suma y tiene el aura entusiasta de un cachorro, justo como Jordan la primera vez que los conoció.

"Yo también debería ir, ayudé mucho a mis padres así que se bastante de plantas, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda"

Y Clarke le hace una seña alentadora para que se acerque, algo aliviada de que Jasper esté distraído con algunos de los otros delincuentes.

John Mbege suspira renuente, pero ante la mirada de Murphy, también se acerca.

"Cualquier amiga de este idiota, es mi amiga" Mbege la mira curioso."En especial si se vuelve tan salvaje para protegerlo. Mi pasillo estaba demasiado bajo como para ver nada, pero seguro que te escuché. Tienes agallas, me agradas, aunque deberías mejorar tus técnicas de ataque si te tumbaron tan rápido."

Murphy resopla y Clarke lo codea. El intercambio no se pierde entre los tres que se acercaron y Bellamy, que sigue sin moverse frente a ella.

Él se mueve incómodo ante las miradas.

"Griffin aquí solo fue superada porque la atacaron de espaldas y eran más de uno. En una pelea real, es mucho más eficiente." Murphy la mira de reojo, probablemente pensando en su entrenamiento con Madi y lo aterradora que podía ser su hija "Podría patear todos nuestros traseros si se lo propusiera."

Clarke no era exactamente una experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Octavia era mucho mejor y Murphy definitivamente pondría una buena pelea. Pero piensa en los cien, la mayoría sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento formal o de cualquier tipo, y llega a la conclusión de que sí, podría vencer a la mayoría de ellos.

_Eso es aleccionador. También tenemos que entrenar._

"Y por eso, es que también voy con el grupo de exploración, además de que soy una de las pocas que puede buscar plantas medicinales de vista" Murphy y Wells se veían listos para protestar, pero Clarke los acalla cuando se acerca a Bellamy y golpea ligeramente su hombro de forma alentadora "Y Bellamy va a vigilar y supervisar mientras no estemos."

Murphy rueda los ojos, pero no dice nada. Wells se ve confundido y Bellamy sigue mirándola como si ella contuviera todos los misterios del universo, Clarke probablemente estaba revirtiendo todas su preconcepciones de ella. Pero no tenían tiempo que perder en las crisis internas de Bellamy Blake, así que palmeó su brazo y comenzó a liderar el pequeño grupo.

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que soy una buena opción, princesa?" Bellamy dice apenas un segundo después de que se da la vuelta."No me conoces, no sabes lo que hice para llegar a la nave."

Clarke mira hacia atrás y sonríe. Es la más honesta hasta ahora, él tiende a generar eso en ella.

Bellamy debe tener en la vanguardia de su mente, su intento de asesinato a Jaha. Pero eso no es todo lo que él es, y aunque desde su perspectiva no son más que dos desconocidos, hace años que Clarke no puede decir lo mismo.

"Sé que lo hiciste para proteger a tu hermana y eso es un buen comienzo." Y ella tiene el placer de ver sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente, tapando sus pecas y tiene que resistir el impulso de pasar sus dedos sobre ellas. "Eres el único adulto legal en la Tierra y apenas un minuto de estar aquí, las personas te siguen. Eres carismático. Te irá bien."

"Eso no es realmente una razón real, Clarke" Agrega Wells.

"Es una corazonada."

**Author's Note:**

> Ai laik Wanheda: Yo soy Wanheda.
> 
> natblida: Sangre nocturna.
> 
> Emo laik oso kru. Yu laik ai kru, Klark: Ellos son nuestra gente (pueblo). Tu eres mi gente, Clarke.
> 
> Yu laik ai kru, Mofi: Tu eres mi gente, Murphy.
> 
> ¡Oh, Jok of, Clarke!: Sería ¡Fuck off, Clarke! pero no se si traducir eso como "Vete a la mierda" o no. También podría ser "Fuck you".
> 
> No. Yu laik ai kru, yu nou ge ban au. No nodotaim.: No. Tu eres mi kru, no te quedarás atrás (en el sentido, you won't be left behind). No otra vez.
> 
> Ai ste beja yu daun, Murphy: Te lo ruego, Murphy.
> 
> ai hod yu in, leidon: Te amo, adiós.
> 
> Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe.: Nuestra lucha no termina nunca.
> 
> nomon: madre.
> 
> branwoda: Sin valor, Inútil (Useless, Worthless, fool, viene Brown Water, es decir agua que no podía ser bebida y por lo tanto no era útil).
> 
> Jus drein jus daun.: Blood must have blood. Algo así como "La sangre llama a la sangre". Es un grito de guerra y justicia, algo así como "Ojo por Ojo".
> 
> Grounders: Los terrestres.
> 
> Spacewalker: Caminante espacial, personalmente me gusta más en ingles.
> 
> Maunon: hombres de la montaña.
> 
> gona: guerrero.
> 
> Wor ge win au: La guerra se ganó. (Clarke acá se refiere que a la lucha terminó, no hay necesidad de continuarla.)
> 
> Yumi laik seingeda: Somos familia.
> 
> Ste yuj: Mantente fuerte. (Stay Strong)


End file.
